


The World's First Date

by nosefIower



Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [3]
Category: Dawn of the Croods (Cartoon), The Croods (Movies), The Croods: A New Age (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bedtime Stories, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Series, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosefIower/pseuds/nosefIower
Summary: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman FarmSeason 1Episode 3: The World's First DateEep and Guy plan a date but the entire pack (mainly Grug) keeps interrupting their  plans (ps. the sloths are on a date too!)
Relationships: Banana Bros (The Croods), Belt/Sash (Croods), Eep/Guy (The Croods), Grug/Ugga (The Croods), Guy/privacy (The Croods), Hope/Phil (The Croods), Ms.Betterman/Mr.Betterman (The Croods), Phil/Grug (The Croods), Thunk/Window (Croods)
Series: The Croods: Misadventures of the Betterman Farm Season 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094084
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	The World's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this installment of the Misadventures of the Betterman Farm - this story is kind of a part 2 to "Ooooh, what's a date" for context :) I will be back next week with "The Battle of the Mancave (part 2)" so stayed tuned! enjoy~

“Good morning Eep!”

“Ah-!” Eep said, being suddenly awoken, “Ms.Betterman?”

“I made you some fresh bitter leaf juice,” Ms.Betterman said handing the sleepy feline a coconut bowl

“Oh thank you,” Eep said semi-unconsciously taking the drink she didn't care for

“Good morning Guy!” Phil Betterman burst into the room, “Fresh bitter bean- you!” he said glaring at Ms.Betterman

“Why are there loud noises?” Guy yawned, stirring awake, “Oh - Ms. and Mr. Betterman?”

“Why are you in here!?” Ms.Betterman demanded of Mr.Betterman

“I think the _better_ question is - why are _you_ in here!?” Mr.Betterman questioned of Ms.Betterman

“Why are the both of you in here?!” everyone turned to look at the hut’s entrance where Dawn was standing glaring at her parents

“Why is there no privacy with you people?!” Guy whined at the eve of yet another glorious morning.

“Oh honey,” “I was just stopping by to...give Eep and Guy these matching sandals I made,” Ms.Betterman said directing her attention to Mr.Betterman

“Huh, sandals!” Phil Betterman huffed, “I made them matching tunics!” he said pulling his design out

“Okay,” Dawn huffed taking the sandals and tunics from her parents and folding them in a corner of the couple’s room, “you can leave now-”

“Well - that’s not the only thing I made them - here’s a breakfast gift basket,” Ms.Betterman exclaimed pulling the basket from behind her back

“Ooooh, does it have jam?” Guy asked

“Oooooh, what’s jam?” Eep questioned excitedly

“Hope, we can talk gift baskets all day,” Phil huffed, “but feast your eyes on this!” he said pulling out a small vial from his tunic

“Well..what is it?” Ms.Betterman scoffed

“Scented rain water...- smells like flowers and soft rain - made it myself, you can both use it,” he said looking at the couple

“Uhhhh,” Guy began, “Eep doesn’t really like-” 

“You two out now-” Dawn tried

“Oh you think you’re being such a good parent to the newly weds with your tunics and dumb rain water?!” Ms.Betterman directed at Mr.Betterman

“It’s not dumb rainwater!” Phil said defensively and slightly hurt, “I collected it from near the mancave”

“Oh, here you go on about the man cave,” she scoffed

“Well at least I’m not going on about gift baskets!” he huffed

“That’s it-!” Ms.Betterman began 

“Both of you out now!” Dawn berated pushing both her parents out the door who were both quite stunned by the loudness of their daughter’s voice, “sorry about that,” Dawn said to the couple as she left, “just a little morning feud - no big deal,” she tried to giggle off”- okay see ya later friend girl and Guy,” and with that she closed the door

As the Bettermans left Eep and Guy could still hear the faint argument 

“I’m going into the panic cubby to cry about my feelings,” Mr.Betterman wailed 

“Cry away in your man cubby,” Ms.Betterman said back and the argument faded

“Another glorious morning,” Guy huffed falling back on the bed

“At least we got one of those picnic basket things you were telling me about,” Eep said, picking up the breakfast gift basket, “what were those two other things we talked about the last time the Bettermans argued?”

“Picking flowers and painting butterflies!” Guy exclaimed perking up, he took Eep’s hand and with the other grabbed the breakfast gift basket, “come on, let’s go before the sun fully rises!” the two raced to the door and when they opened it found Grug on the other side

“Oh come on!” Guy exclaimed

“What is it dad?” Eep asked, 

“Oh, I just wanted to stop by and say good morning” the caveman answered

“Good morning dad” Eep chirped

“Morning' dad,” Guy said, “now Eep and I were just on our way to the babbling brook so if you’d excuse us,” he said brushing past the caveman

“Goodmorning Guy and Eep,” Ugga said standing next to Grug, "he just really wanted to say good morning,” she whispered to Guy tilting her heads towards the caveman, "now let's give the two some space befo-

"Guy! Guy! Guy! Thunk yelled running across the bridge, "it's broken, it's broken," he panicked, "the window's broken, can you fix it?"

"Uhhh I'm kinda in the middle of something" Guy said glancing at Eep “where's Mr.Betterman?” Guy asked 

"Oh, he's crying in the panic cubby and I can't find Ms.Bettermom"

"Come on," Eep said grabbing Guy's hand "we can take a look at it" and the two walked across the bridge to the central hut but not before running into Dawn holding her load of the morning chores

“Sorry about my parents this morning,” she said, her face barely visible from all the dishes she was carrying, “they just had a little argument this morning about who could make the better gift for the newlyweds, well I’m off, you two have fun on your date-”

“Wait, how’d you know about our date?” Guy asked

“Eep told me, us girls tell each other everything, well toodles!” and the mound of dishes with Dawn underneath left

Before Guy could question anything else, they were in the central hut

"You see?" Thunk said pointing to a strange material covering the window, "what is it? It’s blocking the window-!"

"Oh that?" Ms.Betterman said suddenly entering the room, "we call that a curtain," 

Guy chuckled a bit and moved towards the window to open the curtain, allowing the blueish light to stream in just in time to watch the birds

"You fixed it!," Thunk said with joy running up to Guy and hugging him, "you're the best boyhog brother ever," and they stayed like that for a moment. Eep could see Guy's cheeks slightly blushing touched by this moment of sibling bonding, "come watch the birds with me and Douglas," Thunk pleaded 

"I kinda...have to…" Guy began looking at Eep

"It's okay - I gotta ask Ms.Betterman something,” she said taking the picnic basket from his hands, “ it'll take a few minutes, go ahead,"

Thunk eagerly grabbed Guy's hand and the two sat together watching birds

"What do you need, fireheart?" Ms.Betterman asked 

"Oh, where do you keep the pigments, Guy and I wanted to do some painting" Eep answered

"They're right over here," Ms.Betterman said guiding her to a nearby hut, that contained what seemed to be a bunch of unfinished project, "mostly just a collection of ideas we're working on,” Ms.Betterman said introducing the space, “the pigments are in this cubby - the craft cubby I like to call it," she chuckled softly, "it was actually Phil's - I mean Mr.Betterman's idea, sometimes I never know how he comes up with these words," she paused for a moment as if reflecting on lost time, "but never mind that - see all these vials - take as many pigments as you want- we have crushed berry, grated bark, burned twig, sun dried melon skin, oooh and I think you'd like this one - dried amber, matches your hair," she smiled - take as many as you need, I'll be in the fields if you need me,” and with that she left

Eep took those vials and a few more and placed them in the picnic basket along with a few brushes that were also in the craft cubby, ‘craft is such a weird word,’ she thought looking around the room where everything seemed half finished. ‘Guy would like this place’ she thought, he could spend days coming up with new ideas and inventions - perhaps this could be an idea for their second date and with that trailing thought she went back to the central hut

"So I call that bird Larry," Thunk said pointing out a blue-ish bird, "and then that one's Carl, and the one next to him is Laura, last time Laura and Carl-" 

"That's enough bird watching for today," Eep said grabbing Guy by the neck and pulling him off the window seat

"But it was just getting to the good part," Thunk whined, "plus me and Guy were bonding..."

"You'll have plenty of time to bond later," Eep said throwing Guy over her shoulder

"Ah come on Eep, you're hogging the boyhog," Thunk insisted

"I resent that-" Guy began

"My boyhog. My rules. You don't want me to get Sandy do you?" Eep snarled

"No…" Thunk said in defeat as he slouched back onto the window seat but Eep had already left with the boyhog

Once they got to the babbling brook Eep put Guy down, "I thought he'd never stop talking about cockatoos and macaws," 

Eep laughed "he probably just likes having a brother around, you know having someone who isn't so...rough,” she teased, then opened up the basket to bring out their supplies, “okay here we have our pigments and brushes…"

"And 2 tablets," Guy said jumping into the stream and retrieving two large smooth rocks 

He got back on dry land and arranged all the supplies meticulously - pigments in order of dark to light, brushes in order of size, "finally," he said taking Eep's hand, "some peace and qui-"

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds!" Gran called from under a nearby tree 

"Oh, Gran-!" Guy said a bit stunned but unsurprised

"Back in my day lovers also went to babbling brooks and painted," she smirked, "I'm glad to see nothing has changed, well I'll be off-"

"Actually Gran, I wanted to ask you something" Guy said

"You do?" Eep asked

"He does?" Gran asked looking towards Eep

"Yes, about that story you told us last night," Guy started, "about how you hit lightning with your staff and it became a star, did you really tame your own tomorrow?" 

"Oh, you mean old O'Wimmins" Gran said sitting next to the couple, "why do you think Grug always gets struck by lightning" she laughed "that's no accident,"

"Then the O'Wimmins star does what you tell it to?" Guy asked amazed

"Oh no," Gran said, "no one controls tomorrows or stars or lightning, O'Wimmins has a mind of her own, but sometimes we have the same sense of humor," she chuckled, "sometimes on stormy nights, I see O'Wimmins come down as lightning before going back up into the night sky and returning to her star form, that's how me and old Wigasus met," Gran's hair gave a little shriek of approval, "Wigasus here was struck by lightning and I caught her as she was falling from the sky, she's been with me ever since. O'Wimmins meant no harm by it - how gentle can you be when you're lightning?" Gran laughed, "sometimes we have different ways of communicating," she said looking at Guy, "and we just have to figure out what the other is saying," she paused for a moment "well any more questions kiddos?" 

The couple looked back and forth between each other, "uhhh, maybe one more?" they questioned in unison

Gran raised an eyebrow

“You...didn’t hear anything last night...did you Gran?” Eep began “Maybe something that sounded-”

Gran didn’t even let Eep finish the thought “The only thing I heard last night were those two better peoples arguing something about caves and their new unofficial mottos,”

“So that’s why she yelled out ‘enough!’ last night” Guy whispered to Eep

"Well if there aren’t any more questions, I'll be off then," the queen matriarch said, turning away, "but one last thing - lovers in my day hid in trees to get away from others, you two might want to do the same," she said glancing at the tree she had been standing under and with that last piece of advice she walked away

The couple watched as the old lady walk disappeared into the distance and then Eep smirked, "race you up the tree!"

"Wait, that's not fair" Guy called out as she bounded off, "you forgot to grab the picnic basket! And pigments!" He said clumsily grabbing the supplies as well as a nearby shell to scoop water in and then ran to the tree

"I won," Eep teased from within the branches as she gave Guy a hand and pulled him up

"Gran was right," Eep said now as the couple was shrouded in the leaves' foliage, "I can't believe we hadn't thought of this before,"

Guy was once again arranging all their supplies in order and the two grabbed their tablets and began painting 

"What are you painting?" Eep asked

"What are _you_ painting?" Guy asked back

"Uh uh, I asked you first," Eep replied

"And I'm asking you right back," Guy said back

"Okay - how about we show each other after we've finished painting," Eep suggested 

"Agreed," Guy said "so your dad," he began opening up a new topic, "he's been walking in the hut every morning to say good morning and every night to say goodnight…"

"Oh that? Its just his way of saying he loves us," Eep tried to reassure

"Well, yes," Guy continued, 

"And remember our weekly sleepile with the family is tomorrow night" Eep reminded him

"Oh, yes, how could I forget, so as I was saying-"

"Oh and before I forget,” Eep began realizing Guy wasn’t concentrating on what she was saying, “remember to play fetch with Sandy sometime, she really likes using you as a stick,"

"Of course babe" Guy said so quickly he didn't even stop to question what Eep had just said to which she smirked, "I was just thinking maybe...what if...perhaps…"

Eep nudged a bit closer to Guy noticing his hesitation, "you know I was just kidding about Sandy," she teased softly

Guy looked at her realizing what she said had before and grinned, he then took her hands and held them close to him, "it's just that...sometimes...I feel like I'm dating your whole family when I want to be dating just you," he said looking into his wife's eyes 

Eep sighed and slowly nodded as her response

"So," he continued, "I was thinking what if we found a place nearby and built a home?” he paused, “ and we could live back and forth between both places," he said to reassure Eep she wouldn’t have to live away from her family

"Hmmm," Eep said considering the request, "it wouldn't hurt to just explore what's nearby," she said, "but in the meantime we can follow Gran's advice and try hiding out in this tree whenever we need privacy," she said smiling 

"Deal," Guy said gently letting go out her hands so the two could continue painting and for a quiet few minutes the couple painted in silence enjoying this rare moment of quiet amongst the usual beautiful chaos of their families

"Okay," Eep said, making her last paint stroke, "what did you paint?" 

"I painted you holding a lightning bolt like Gran," Guy said, turning his tablet around, "what did you paint?"

"you telling a story," she said flipping her stone around, "maybe we could hang them on this tree and make our own little treehouse,"

"Ooh!" Guy said excitedly looking around the tree, "we could add some rigging there and I could get some branches from Mr.Betterman to build some walls…" 

“Mhm” Eep said in agreement leaning towards her excited boyhog

"Oh!" He continued, "we could add some shelves to put our tablet paintings and then…"

“Go on,” she said leaning a little closer

"...then we could make a little cubby right over there to store pigments we make oursel-"

Before Guy could finish that thought Eep leaned in further and kissed him. For a moment, he was stunned and then quickly recovered from the shock and gently placed a hand around her waist. Eep pulled back for a moment, "paint boop" she said taking a brush and brushing some paint on Guy's nose

"Paint boop right back" he said doing the same to her

"Boop-"

"Boop-" 

"Boop-" 

"Boo-" Guy began but a deep growl interrupted the couple's serenity

"Sandy! Not now!" Eep growled back but Sandy's barks continued, "ugh," said moaned, "let's play with her so she'll stop barking or else she’ll give away our treehouse," and with that she grabbed Guy and jumped out of the tree 

"Sandy, no! Drop him" Eep yelled as she bit Guy's leg and tried to run off with him

"Ah! She's biting me!" The boyhog yelled 

"Here Sandy," Eep said, throwing a stick into the babbling brook to which the toddler eagerly dropped Guy and ran into the stream and was carried down by the current. Eep picked up Guy by the ankle to inspect the bite, "ah, its no big deal," she said, "now we have matching scars on our ankles,"

"Yeah, we do," Guy said excitedly, "our first couple scar" he bubbled as Eep put him back on his feet

At that moment they heard a sound coming from the brook and saw Belt and Sash flowing down on a lillypad as the two painted on little pebbles. Belt showed his painting off to sash to which she responded with "Ooh la la" 

"What can I say?" Guy said looking at Eep, "he taught me everything I know" 

Eep giggled and took Guy’s hand, “Do you want to pick some flowers to decorate our hut?”

“Sure!” he replied giddily

\-----------------------------------------------

“Ugga! Hope!” Grug called, “have you seen Eep and Guy?”

“Not since this morning,” Hope told the caveman as the two women were sitting making what looked liked to be strange neck rocks

“So, you see,” Ugga said to Hope, “if we file down the rock we can make it a arrowhead so it can be both an accessory and a weapon,” she then took some thread to wrap around the end of the arrowhead to make it into a wearable neck rock

“I really like the versatility,” Hope commented excitedly

“Right!” Ugga chimed and then turned her attention towards the caveman “Oh, Grug, don’t worry about them,” 

“So then what if we made hair sticks to put our hair up but they also function as the stick we attach the arrowhead to?” Hope began thinking of another arrows and crafts idea

“Genius,” Ugga replied

“But I haven’t seen my baby girl in so long,” Grug insisted  
the sun is nearly as its high point,” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hope said waving her hand in the air as if attempting to dismiss the caveman’s concerns, “Eep got some pigments at sunrise, they’re probably just painting,”

“Remember when we were young Grug?” Ugga teased attempting to show the caveman that he hadn’t been so different from Guy at his age 

“Phil and I used to hide away in trees,” Hope sighed, “those were good times...”

“Grug and I used to do that too, didn’t we Grug?” Ugga asked

“Yeah…” he sighed for a moment as if recalling memories, “oh no”

“Grug-” Ugga said sharply

“Oh no no no” the caveman continued

“Grug!”

“Oh no no no no no, first the butter babble brooking and now...trees!”

“We all live in a tree _genius_ ” Hope said flatly

“That’s it!” Grug said excitedly, not understanding Hope’s sarcasm, “I’ve got to talk to Phil, do you know where he is?”

“Probably still in the panic cubby,” Hope said dryly as she began to sharpen another arrowhead with a little more force at the mention of Phil and with that, the caveman left

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uhhhh...bro?” Grug said knocking on the door of the panic cubby

“Not now Grug,” Phil said in between sobs, “I’m still processing my emotions,”

“Come on,” Grug said opening the door of the cubby

“No,” Phil said shutting the door, “how dare she call my rainwater dumb!”

“Come on bro, Grug said a little more beckoning,” opening the cubby

“No-” Phil said slamming it

“Please-” *opens cubby*

“No-” *closes cubby*

“Please-” *opens cubby*

“No-” *closes cubby*

“Please-” *opens cubby*

“No-” *closes cubby*

“Please, I’m knocking on the door little guy, open up to me,” Grug said, knocking on the cubby, “Phil...I have...a problem…”

“A problem!” Phil exclaimed opening up the cubby, “why didn’t you say so? What’s your problem big guy?”

“Well...did you and Hope ever hide away in trees when you were young?”

“Ahhh yes,” Phil began almost as a melancholic soliloquy, “young love, she was my inspiration for building this here treehouse...” 

“Well, Ugga thinks maybe Eep and Guy are hiding away in trees…don’t they spend enough time together in their hut?” 

“Grug,” Phil said stepping out of the cubby for a moment and putting his arm around his bro, “I’ll tell you what your problem is...Eep isn’t a little girl anymore,”

“That’s right!” the caveman bursted as if an idea had just dawned on him, “ I just gotta remind her of when she was daddy’s little girl. If I just show them how much fun we can have together, they won’t be needing to sneak away to trees,” the cave man insisted 

“Gruggers, I don’t think that’s a viable solution-” Phil began but the caveman was already heading off and so he retreated back to sulk in his cubby

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“There,” Guy said placing the flowers on the walls of their hut and the final flower in Eep’s hair, “perfe-”

Grug burst into the room, “I have a whole day planned of family friendly activities!” he proudly announced and all the flowers fell to the floor as the swinging door slammed against the walls

The couple looked at back and forth between each other and the caveman

“What?” Guy asked

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I call it a seesaw,” Grug said motioning to a boulder with a long slender rock on top of it, “Guy, you get on one end and I’ll just jump on the other,”

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Guy screamed as he was launched into the air

“I gotcha babe!” Eep called out running towards where Guy was falling and caught him

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“And I call this one a swing,” Grug said as he tied two ends of a vine to a tree branch to make a u-shaped vine

“Well this doesn’t look too bad…” Guy murmured sitting on the vine as Grug pulled it back

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Guy screamed as he was once launched into the air

“Or did I call it a slingshot?” Grug questioned

“Ugh,” Eep groaned, “I’ll go catch him,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“And this one’s called water skis” Grug said strapping two flat pieces of bark around Guy’s feet as he held on to a long piece of vine that was tied to Sandy 

“Are we sure this is safe-” Guy began to question

“Go Sandy! Fetch!” Grug called and the baby ran at full speed through the babbling brook to retrieve the stick

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Guy screamed as he fell face first into the stream and was dragged with the force of Sandy’s pull

“That's going to leave a mark” Eep sighed, “I’ll go get him”

“I think your dad is still trying to kill me,” Guy said spitting water out of his mouth at the other end of the brook

“Yeah…” Eep said, “but I won’t let him,”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“And these are punchmonkey bars” Grug announced 

“Oh, these are actually fun,” Eep said as she swag from tree branch to tree branch 

“There,” Grug said from nearby, “problem solved” 

“Yeah,” Guy agreed as he hooked his legs on one of the branches and flipped upside down, Eep followed suit to look at him and Guy reached for a nearby flower and put it in her hair

“Well, sort of,” the caveman huffed

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Guy walked into their hut and fell face first on the bed exhausted from all their family friendly activities with Grug that had consumed their day

Eep followed suit and landed on on top of him

“Let’s just sleep pile right here,” Guy mumbled

“Here is good,” Eep mumbled back, “dating is hard,”

“I concur,”

Belt who seemed to have decided to return to the hut for the night made a noise in agreement and fell to the floor followed by Sash who cooed in agreement and fell on top of Belt. 

Grug burst into the room, “well looks like it's time for stories!” and the rest of the pack walked into the hut

“Just one - Ugga’s story,” Guy groaned mostly from all his bruising, “I made a promise,”

Ugga smiled - a bit concerned given Guy’s state - but still smiled nonetheless 

“Well okay,” she said, “Pack gather around,” and the whole clan except the two bickering bettermans sat around in a circle around Ugga and Eep and Guy who remained in their sleep pile 

“Once upon a time,” she began, “there was a baboon who fell in love with an orangutan. The baboon fell in love with her because she was very strong, and determined, and wild. Every night the two would meet and paint stories together on the walls of caves. The baboon decided he wanted to be with the orangutan for the rest of his life - but there was one problem - the orangutan’s mother. The orangutan’s mother was a lizard and came from a long line of warrior reptiles, needless to say the lizard was very proud and very protective of her daughter. Sometimes the lizard would get under the baboon’s skin just to annoy him and the baboon would spend days trying to get the lizard off his fur. Despite this the baboon still wanted to be with the orangutan so the lizard made the baboon a deal,”

“What deal did the lizard offer the buffoon?” Gran asked

“Mom-” Ugga hissed

“The deal was that the baboon and orangutan could wed if the lizard could live with them - so despite their differences, the lizard and baboon agreed and shortly after the couple started their own pack. They had a little tiger, a chubby hippo, and a little bear. But their little tiger was born a bit different - she was born with wings. The baboon always told her she would be safer if she didn’t fly away but that didn’t stop her from exploring her world at night. Their children grew up and one day the tiger fell in love with a warthog. Much like their own love story, now it was the baboon who was protective of his tiger. The warthog loved the tiger as much as the baboon loved the orangutan and eventually allowed the two to wed on the same condition that the pack all live together. So you see, the baboon and warthog aren’t much different from each other…” she trailed off looking at her caveman, “ and one day soon, the tiger that was once the baboon’s little baby girl may choose to have cubs of her own with the warthog and fly away and the baboon will have to learn how to let go of his little tiger baby,” she sighed indicating the end of the story and the pack quietly left the hut

Grug lingered in the hut with Ugga as she quietly approached the sleeping couple and nuzzled Eep on the cheek, “goodnight my flying tiger,” she said then left the hut alongside Grug. As they left, Eep lightly smiled at her mother’s touch before returning sound asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eep stirred awake while the sky was still dark and approached the window to see what seemed to be a star falling from the sky

“Guy-!” she hissed,waking him, “do you see that?”

Guy approached the window to see what captured his wife’s attention, 

“Are those stars falling?” she asked

“No,” he said smiling, “Those are tomorrows that are travelling to another land...I call them shooting stars,” Guy said weaving his fingers together with Eep’s, “ _hey_ ” he whispered

“ _Hey what_?” she said pushing her hair behind her ear

“ _Hey you_ ,” he responded leaning in to kiss her-

“Hey - The sky is falling!” Thunk said bursting into the room, he shivered with a frightened Douglas in his arm, “I saw it through the window...is this...the end?”

“Dun dun dun?” Sash and Belt said in unison being awakened

“No Thunk,” Eep reassured a bit annoyed, “those are just shooting stars, you can go back to bed...or window watching,”

“Well, then…” Thunk began nervously, “can I sleep pile with you tonight...I’m scared,” and Douglas made a quivering noise in agreement

“Well alright,” Eep said looking at Guy who was humored by Thunk’s request,

“Get in here little bro,” Guy said and also picked up the sloths from the hut’s floor to join them and like that the six of them rolled out into a ball and fell fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any story suggestion feel free to leave them in the comments ! :) ~ always love to hear from y'all ~


End file.
